Electro Revelation
by Iapsa
Summary: In Junes begining, Drakken and Shego will find out the secret identity of someone Shego used to defeat in the past while searching a missing electronics genius... And will have to take care of Shgo's old enemy, cause it's seriously injured... R&R, PLEASE


HEY GUYS, HERE IT IS! "Electro Revelation"! I wrote this first chapter some months ago and I'm publishing just now… You can't imagine how I'm GLAD! This must be my BEST story until now! But this is LONG… But however, I LOVE long stories! And it talks about a "not very known" (at least in fanfictions) character of Kim Possible. I hope you like it… And THANK YOU! Please, review it, I NEED to know opinions about this story! Please And Thank You! **(And I accept anonymous reviews)**

* * *

><p>It was afternoon, about 5 p.m. Shego, sitting on the couch with her legs crossed as always, was concentrated in learning special techniques to make the nails, without giving the slightest attention to the TV turned on.<p>

"What are you doing there?" Drakken asked, entering the room with a notebook in his hand.

"Surely something useful, differently of you." Shego said, without even look at him.

"This time it will work, Shego!" Drakken said "When I finish my newest and best plan, you'll see, the world will be mine!"

"Wonderful, wonderful," Shego joked "You said the same thing the last time, then what happened? Kimmie appeared, ended your "foolproof plan" and I almost fell off the last roof!"

"You can make fun if you want, but when I take over the world, you'll have to admit that was wrong!

"Good, let's wait this day to come, OK? Meanwhile, do you care about fantasying somewhere else? You're disturbing my peace."

"Fine, but have mercy, and, if you're not watching, turn off the TV! Or at least let me change channel!"

"OK, I don't even know what's on..."

Drakken grabbed the remote from her hand and changed channel.

"... We're back with our special program "Missing"..." The presenter said on the TV

"Like every June's first week ..." Shego completed, totally sarcastic "Come on, Dr. D., you won't watch it, will you?"

"It's better that your gossip channels," Drakken responded "At least we see about people who disappeared and get overwhelmed by a desire to disappear too!"

Shego ignored the irony.

"This year, one of the greatest disappearances of the world completes 12 years." The presenter said on TV "Last year we showed the latest findings on the disappearance of Selena Heptskriavique ...

"Oh, this one again!" Shego complained.

"Shego, this is one of the ..." Drakken began.

"One of the biggest disappearances of the world," Shego completed "I know!"

"This year, we'll show a special report about Selena Heptskriavique." The presenter announced.

"Another one?" Asked Shego "She is just a genius who disappeared, it happens a lot!"

"Shego, she wasn't just a genius," Drakken corrected "She knew everything about electronics, created all things you can imagine in the blink of an eye, and looks at her picture on TV, she was cute.

Shego looked at the TV, which showed a picture of a girl with immensely clear skin, blue eyes and light blond hair.

"Was she German?" Shego asked.

"Russian." Drakken replied.

Shego watched the TV. The documentary showed an interview that Selena had given soon after entering in the university. Shego listened attentively to her speak.

"Electronics is, how can I say..." Selena said in TV "My passion. I'm happy with my placing in the test to get into university..."

"And who isn't happy when takes the first place?" Drakken joked.

"Do you know what is strange to me?" Shego said, noticing a detail in how Selena spoke "You said she's Russian, but she speaks English like a French!"

"Well, actually she only lived 3 years of her life in Russia, then moved to Belgium." Drakken said "She stayed there for 7 years, until moving to France, then came to a boarding school here in USA and stayed here until today, I mean, until the day she disappeared."

"The details about the disappearance of Selena Heptskriavique are few." the presenter continued "From the accounts of her family, on August 31, 1999, Selena locked herself in her room in the morning, and relatives gave her missing four hours later, when they called and got no answer."

"Oh, please," Shego said "It's clear and obvious that the girl ran away!"

"First, we suspect that she had run away" Selena's mother told on TV "But her things were still there, clothes, objects of esteem, all... Nothing out of place! The only thing missing from the room along with her were... How can I say... Her "instruments" of electronics!"

"The only suspect at the time was Selena's former boyfriend," the presenter continued, after the mothers speaking up "Which, according to the family, had ended the relationship with her some days before. Relatives say that Selena was very depressed with the end of the relationship, and locked herself in the room whenever she could. However, the ex-boyfriend, whose name we cannot disclose, was dropped from the list of suspects when his family testified in his favor, saying he was at a family lunch at the time that Selena disappeared."

"OK, the girl has mysteriously disappeared, but so what, it was 12 years ago! "Shego complained "Can't they just forget it?"

"Shego, understand the gravity of the situation, a 25 years old woman disappeared without a trace, and ,12 years later, no one has no idea where she can be! And they offer a reward of $100,000 for who find her!"

"Great, but we have nothing to do with it!" Shego replied.

"Although, if we found Selena Heptskriavique, we would receive the reward and be idolized by the world for the rest of our lives!"

"Like heroes, Dr. Drakken!" Shego said.

"Not to mention that, with that brilliant intelligence, she could help a lot with my evil plans!"

"You switched six for half-dozen... She wasn't a super villain, was a girl who, if touched a wire, turned it into a technologic electronic instrument!"

"It doesn't matter!" Drakken said "If we find her, we make her help me, and then deliver her back to the family and collect the reward!"

"You snapped." Shego said, turning off the TV "Even if we found her, she wouldn't help you!"

"It's true that they say she was very angry and you couldn't tell her anything, but think of how she might be useful!"

"You snapped twice." Shego strengthened.

"We must find her, Shego!" Drakken said "It's my new plan, let's find Selena Heptskriavique! Do you know someone who fits on the characteristics?"

"Let me see..." Shego thought "Angry, electronics genius, who speaks English with a French accent, for who you can't tell anything, apparently solitary, blue-eyed blonde... No, nobody."

"Fine..." Drakken complained "Do you have any idea where to look for?"

"Wait, Dr. Drakken, this search is yours, I have nothing to do with it!" Shego said.

"Please, don't you know anyone who might know about electronic geniuses?"

"No, because I am a normal person and with an itself life, unlike these people!" Shego replied. She was about to resume her reading when remembered "Actually, yes I know!"

"Who?" Drakken asked "Where is it? How do we get there?"

"Calm down, Dr. D, I need to think about where it can be."

Shego leaned her head in the hand, thinking to herself. Drakken waited silent and anxiously. Until Shego said:

"Already know."

"Perfect, let's go!"

"I don't believe I'm doing this..." Shego groaned.

On the airplane, 19:30 pm ...

"Where are we going, Shego?" Drakken asked. Shego tried to ignore that it was the fifth or sixth time he did that question.

"That' Go City, for the sixth time!" Shego replied.

"It doesn't look anything like Go City..." Drakken groaned.

"It's because we are far away from the town! If not, it wouldn't be a good place to hide. Look, it's right there!"

Drakken looked at the direction Shego pointed. The place looked like an abandoned energy station, where no one went long ago."

"Shego, this is an abandoned energy station..." Drakken said "Can't it be one of those pretty wooden houses we saw a few miles back?"

"Dr. Drakken, learn at once: I know what I'm doing! And another thing: Who we're looking for and wood don't occupy the same space, it's like oil and water!"

Shego approached the place and landed the plane.

"Come on down." She said, rising from the bench. Drakken followed. Outside the plane, Shego could see the place quietly. It was very dark, but there was something shining inside.

"Shego..." Drakken stammered "This place is scary..."

He stepped on some object on the ground, which produced a sound. He yelled at the same time.

"Oh, if he goes inside there like this she'll turn herself on the 270 volts, it won't be good..." Shego thought out loud "Drakken, how about I go inside and you stay here?"

"Perfect!" He said. Shego was about to enter when a noise echoed through the sky. Drakken said at the same time "Thinking about it, it's scary here, I'll go with you!"

He ran around Shego. They entered.

"That place is as scary as outside..." Drakken groaned "It's very dark and almost everything is metal! That's why I preferred the cottage, because wood is pretty, metal is deadly!"

"Dr. D, listen carefully to me:" Shego said, turning to him "There is only one rule, OK? Do not speak, do not touch anything and let me take care of everything, get it?"

"Shego, what are we looking for here...?" He groaned.

"Do not ask too!"

They backed walking. They went through a door, another door... Nothing. But Shego knew she was there. Upon arrival to a room even darker than the others, due to size, Drakken groaned again.

"Shego..."

"You don't understand, look:" Shego said, gritting her teeth by anger "If who we're looking for stay mad with you for any reason, which isn't very difficult, will turn you a toast, get it?"

"How so a..."

Drakken's speech was interrupted by someone ascending the lights. The room became clear and fully visible. Just so they could see how much it was dusty.

"I waited for your brothers, the police maybe, but I never imagined something that would bring you here."

Shego quickly turned her head to the right. She hadn't been mistaken about that being the only place in town where she hadn't been hiding. Not to mention the fact that the possibility of her leaving town was nil. Sure, as the city was surrounded by water.

The glow in the window was the last piece of the puzzle. Shego stared at her for a few seconds, but stopped the action remembering that people who have "problems" don't usually like being started. Not to mention that it was hard to stare at lightning bolts for more than 1 minute. Especially if they are accompanied by an all-black outfit that reflect the brightness, and a blue skin that doesn't improve anything. Not to mention the facial expressions of dissatisfaction. The fact that Shego couldn't look into her eyes because of the black glasses also fumbled.

"So?" She asked, without changing the tone of voice.

"Shego..." Drakken groaned, finally realizing what was happening.

"Dr. Drakken, this is the part where you say nothing!" Shego recalled.

"But isn't she..."

"I said "nothing "!" Shego snapped, between teeth, making a sign of "shh!" with her hands.

"Shego, there is a rat there..." Drakken groaned, visibly panicking.

Shego didn't even have time to turn the head and lightning sliced the air, hitting the rat. It fell to the ground, completely black because of the shock.

"It is one of the things I hate here..." Electronique said, leaning on the safety bar from the top of the place, where she was.

"On second thought..." Drakken groaned, still looking at the electrocuted rat "Out there is the best, I'm going!"

He ran off the place, bumping in everything was on the road. Shego watched the boss's departure, before returning to look at Electronique.

"An abandoned energy station?" Shego asked.

"Yes, totally dusty, without a very decent bathroom, with things that go bump in the middle of the night and rats. Advantage? Nobody comes here." Electronique answered "Or almost nobody..."

"You can calm down, I won't stay here for more than five minutes, I just need you to tell me something."

"Go ahead."

"I know this question is kind of ridiculous, but Drakken gave me no other choice excepting helping him, so..."

"And what am I to do with that?"

"I needed to ask someone who knew something about electronics geniuses... Drakken put on his head that wanted to find an electronics genius who disappeared 12 years ago, the one called Selena... It's ... Hep ... Hep ... Heptskriavique! Selena Heptskriavique."

Shego was going to continue the sentence, if Electronique didn't ask faster:

"What do you want with Selena Heptskriavique?"

"Me, nothing, who wants is Drakken! I'm just here to ask if you know something about her." Shego replied.

"Yes, I have met Selena." Electronique said.

"Before or after the disappearance?"

"In the both periods."

"And do you has any idea where she is now?"

"She is dead."

Electronique turned back a bit.

"Better impossible, thanks." Said Shego "Drakken!"

Drakken entered on tiptoe.

"News?" He asked, appearing to be terrified.

"Yes." Shego said "Selena is dead."

"How... But..." Drakken muttered.

"No "but" and no "how", that's just it." Shego replied.

"Good, now that you got what you wanted, please, give it away." Electronique said, trying not to "literally" drive them away.

"Yeah, Dr. D, come on." Shego said, pulling Drakken to output, realizing the Electronique's out of normal bad mood "I think we came here in the "bad week of the month." But I got what we wanted. Thank you."

Electronique didn't answer, just continued in the same position. Drakken and Shego were already heading for the exit of the place, when suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Is it an earthquake?" Drakken asked.

"Yeah, but it's weak, it won't..."

Shego would complete the sentence if what she was about to say that wouldn't happen happened. The walls began to crack, releasing dust everywhere."

"Damn public builders!" Electronique yelled, still on top of the place.

"Electronique, we're going away, you'd better do the same!" Shego warned.

"It is what I'm doing, but in a faster way!" She said, started to climb a metal ladder on the wall. Drakken and Shego continued to go to the exit, until they heard a bang, showing that the top of the place had collapsed. Shego almost clung to the ground, pulling Drakken to the same place.

Electronique, who has climbed the ladder, looked down, trying to ignore that she was losing everything that was there. Including personal belongings. She continued to climb, when, by chance near the end of the ladder, step bolt came loose. Electronique hadn't a moment to think. Her hand dropped and she fell down the stairs. There was only time for one scream. She hit the fragment remaining from the top of the site, shortly after resuming the fall to the ground, along with the fragment attached to the wall before.

Drakken and Shego saw she falling to the ground, right on top of her right leg. The fragment didn't hit her in full. Reached only, by coincidence, the leg Electronique had landed on. Within seconds, the ground stopped shaking. Drakken and Shego stood and stared at Electronique. She was lying on the ground, seeming not to be aware.

"That's what they call "crashing"…" Drakken said, considering the position as Electronique fell. Shego walked up to her, followed by Drakken. The both stopped in front of her.

"Oh..." Shego groaned, wondering how it might have hurt.

"Shego, I think she's dead." Drakken said.

"No, no more than faint. I've fought her in the Team Go, she doesn't die so easy." Shego said "Well, let's go."

"And... And leave her here?" Drakken asked, turning to Shego.

"Yeah, she's not dead, let her." Shego replied.

"But the leg may be broken, she won't can even walk!"

"It's her problem, who told her to stay here?"

"But if we leave her here ..."

"What? Thinking about her situation, the best that can happen is the police catch her and take her to the prison again!"

Shego was about to be heading out when Drakken said:

"Shego, we can't let this creature here, I know she was your enemy in the past but now we are all villains, and what will be the villainous if villains don't help each other?"

"Dr. D..." Shego sighed, once again grinding her teeth.

"Not to mention that, if the leg gets infected, she may die." Drakken completed. Shego rolled her eyes.

On the airplane, 20:05 pm ...

"That was your worst idea!" Shego muttered to Drakken, while riding "Not that you had some good idea in your life, but this was the WORST!"

"Shego, be more human, I would feel awful if I knew that left a person dropped in a place about to fall, with a broken leg, at the mercy of death!" He said.

"You got lucky that I'm fairly nice today!" Shego demanded "And also because we found that table with wheels, because if I had to carry her..."

The both were discussing the whole way, while Electronique, still unconscious, was lying on a metal table with wheels on the back of the plane.

"I want to see what will happen when she wakes up..." Shego said "And I'm warning you, if you do something to her that she doesn't like, you will die electrocuted!"

""She doesn't electrocute..." Drakken started to say.

"Electrocutes!" Shego replied "And you don't know how much! If she gets angry, doesn't delay 5 seconds to leave you black like that rat!"

Drakken tried to ignore what the partner said.

"We're helping her, why would she do something like that?" He asked.

"Cause would she doesn't have the slightest sense of gratitude!" Shego replied, almost wanting the boss to disappear, along with those obvious questions.

In the den after a while...

"Great, Shego, now help me push this table for inside..." Drakken asked, feeling an immense difficulty in pushing the table where Electronique was inside the den.

"I really don't know why I'm doing this..." Shego muttered, pushing the table.

"Careful to not to move the leg, it's dangerous." Drakken warned. Shego stared at the former enemy lying on the table. She still seemed unsatisfied with something.

The both continued pushing the table until reach the door of a room where Drakken said:

"Let's go in there."

Shego pushed the table by the door until leaves it in the center of the room, right under a lamp light that Drakken preferred not to turn on.

"And now, what do we do with her?" Drakken asked.

" "We"?" Shego asked "There's no "we", Dr. Drakken, the idea of bringing her here was yours, now turn yourself around with her! I'll go to my room. "She was about to leave when remembered talking: "Hey! And I promise I'm going to your funeral after she electrocutes you!"

Shego pulled out without even listening to what the boss had to say. Drakken turned to Electronique, which continued in the same position.

"Well, let's go..." He sighed, approaching the table "Gotta see this leg..."

He examined Electronique's leg for a few seconds. Slowly, he laid a hand on it, even with fear of worsening the injury.

"Oh!" He yelled, pulling his hand of Electronique's leg at the same time. She had given him a shock" Even unconscious she gives shock..."

He tried to touch down further. The same thing happened. Even when he touched her foot.

"It must be some way to turn it off..." Drakken thought out loud. He came around the table and stood right next Electronique's head. "These wires can't be her hair... Maybe all the electricity comes from here... It must be some way to take it off..."

Meanwhile, in Shego's room...

Shego brushing her teeth, fast as usual. She looked in the mirror every range of motion of the brush. He paused for a few seconds, noticing something on her face that initially looked like an early spine.

She looked at the little black spot and touched it. It moved. Shego soon realized it was just a speck. She was returning to the brushing of teeth when he heard Drakken scream:

"SHEGO!"

Shego impulsively spit the toothpaste on the mirror next to the brush. The mirror broke in half.

"What a shit..." She muttered, wiping her mouth "I told him that when she woke up the beast was going to get..."

She left the bathroom, went across the room and walked the halls of the den. But she didn't even need to arrive where Drakken was. He ran to meet her, appearing to be desperate.

"What, Dr. D?" Shego asked, with the old sarcastically tone.

"She... She..." Drakken stammered, unable to speak properly.

"Woke up and gave you a shock, what a doubt!" Shego joked.

"No, she..." Drakken tried again.

"Got mad, because you did what you shouldn't? I would get too!" Shego sneered.

"No, she is... She is..."

"What Dr. Drakken?"

"She's Selena Heptskriavique!"

"What?" Shego asked, not understanding anything "Oh, Dr. D, your head isn't very good today, no?"

"I'm telling the truth!" he insisted "It's her, I'm sure, I'm..."

"Dr. Drakken, she said Selena was dead!" Shego said.

"If you don't believe me, check yourself!" Drakken said, drawing Shego where Electronique was. Shego at first only noticed she was still unconscious, but then saw something that froze her.  
>Electronique continued with the outfit, but was without the glasses she used to wear, and without the wires in the head, giving rise to a light blond hair.<p>

"Okay, now I'm scared..." Shego said, still looking at Electronique "Since when is she blonde?"

"I told you, no?" Drakken asked "She is Selena Heptskriavique!"

"Dr. Drakken, isn't because she's blonde that she's Selena Heptskriavique!" Shego said, trying to make the boss take Selena out of his head once and for all "You're obsessed with Selena Heptskriavique! Got an idol!"

"I'm not obsessed!" Drakken defended himself "And it's her, I can guarantee!"

"Drakken, there are thousands of blondes in the world!"

"They are similar, I can guarantee that..."

"No, Drakken, the proof is the color of the skin! One is blue and the other whitey!"

"But I'm sure!"

"Ok, and what you want me to do?"

Drakken and Shego hitched a discussion, not realizing that Electronique was waking up. She shook her head slowly at the table. Put her right arm to her face, as if to rub the eyes.

"Please, can you let it go?" Shego asked, still arguing with Drakken.

Electronique opened her eyes. It was really dark there. She almost didn't see anything, just heard something that resembled a discussion. She moaned a little.

"What ...?" She said, without knowing to whom. Only with this Drakken and Shego realized that she was waking up. They stopped to discuss at the same time. Electronique continued "Black... I only see black in front of me..."

"Natural..." Shego said, fearing that Electronique realize she was without the wires in the head "You're in a room where the light isn't turned on..."

Electronique turned her face to Shego and Drakken.

"Shego?" She asked, totally confused "What happened?"

"There was an earthquake," Shego replied "And you fell down."

"I know that I fell down." Electronique said, turning to use the usual tone of voice "I mean what happened after I fell down."

"Well, we brought you here," Shego said "But I think Dr. Drakken can explain it better."  
>Shego looked at the boss as if telling him the go ahead.<p>

"Well, it's..." Drakken began to speak also with the same fear that Shego "Just let me turn on the lights..."

He walked up to the switch and pressed it. Soon bright lights were lit in the room, making Electronique scream:

"Oh, lights! They are too strong..."

She closed her eyes and put her arm in front of them, trying to block the light. Once Shego saw she was with her hand slightly near the hair, said:

"Look, I forgot a frozen out of the freezer, if I leave it there will thaw, so..."

"No, no, no, Shego, you work too hard, let me take care of that frozen!" Drakken said, for the same reason, holding her inside the room and leaving in her place.

"What's this, Dr. D, I don't even work, you can let me do that..." insisted Shego, holding his arms and trying to leave the room. Drakken grabbed her arm again, and she did the same. Soon the both were practically running around each other, trying to be the first to leave the room.

Electronique rubbed her eyes, finally opening them. She ran her hand along the side of her face, involuntarily, until she felt something similar to a hair. She took it in hand and when could see it, realized it was blonde. Within seconds she realized that it came from her own head.

"Let me go, Drakken, I gotta see the frozen..." Shego said.

"There's no any frozen, it's me who has to go out there, the sink is leaking, excuse me..."Drakken replied.

"No, the sink is not leaking..." Shego replied.

Electronique grabbed her hair in the hand, finally realizing that wasn't with the electrical wires in her head.

"What the hell did you do?" She asked, making the both stop arguing and look at her. Shego pushed Drakken forward, knocking him near Electronique. She demanded an answer.

"Hmm... I just couldn't touch you, was giving shock, so I had to take off the "wires" that you wore on your head, and the glasses I took off because..." He said, stopping to look carefully at Electronique. Shego did the same. Without the light on they couldn't see, but in the light, they saw in Electronique two light blue eyes, similar to water of the Caribbean seas. They were exactly like the ones of Selena Heptskriavique.

"It can't be..." Shego said, practically unable to process information.

"I told you, Shego, didn't I?" Drakken asked, still looking at Electronique. She shook her head quickly, until see a mirror on the wall, where she saw her own reflection. The girl with bleach blond hair and blue eyes.

"I can't believe my eyes..." Shego said, still gaping.

"So I was right..." Drakken sighed "You're ... You're... You're Sel..."

"Selena Heptskriavique, yes, I am!" Electronique confessed, apparently with some anger" But it was not for the world to know, actually, it was not for anyone to know!"

"The world doesn't know, just us both." Shego said, still with the same surprised face.

"I can't believe..." Drakken said "Shego, we found Selena Heptskriavique!"

"No, you didn't find!" Electronique shouted "No one can know! Imagine if the world found out... My reputation would be ruined!"

"OK, but, changing the subject, it means that those blue wires weren't your hair?" Shego asked.

"And you really thought they were?" Electronique said.

Shego didn't answer, just continued wondering what had just discovered.

"But, backing to earlier," Electronique said, turning to Drakken, who continued in the same position "You had to touch me because..."

Drakken didn't know at first how to respond. Maybe Electronique wasn't feeling the leg.

"Aren't you feeling?" He asked. Electronique didn't understand.

"What are you talking ab..." She began to speak but was interrupted by a strange pain coming from the lower body when she tried to move.

"It took just talk..." Drakken said. Electronique shouted. He continued "Your leg. I hadn't much time to examine, but don't know if it'll be all right..."

"It will." Electronique said, seeming not to care more about the pain "I already broke it a lot of times..."

"And, how did you fix it?" Shego asked.

"With the only thing I can say that I "have"." Electronique said.

"Electricity?" Shego asked again. Electronique made "yes" with the head. Shego continued" Yeah, here is something I'll never understand..."

"So we're both, Shego..." Drakken whispered to her. Then he turned and to Electronique and continued "Well, there's a blood smear here, but I couldn't see the rest..."

He touched the small smear. The blood was still warm and wet. Probably would be coming from a cut larger than the smear.

"I'll take off your shoe firs to see if you have a wound on your foot, then I decide what to do with the leg..." Drakken continued. He took off Electronique's shoe slowly, afraid to hurt her. But she expressed no pain.

Shego was leaning against the wall, observing everything. She didn't show it, but was really surprised by the fact Electronique had a "secret identity", mainly because it was Selena Heptskriavique.

"Shego, you have no idea what I just saw..." Drakken groaned, finishing taking Electronique's shoe off.

"What, did you see more than you should, Drakken?" Shego sneered.

"No, it's blood!" He replied.

"And you never saw it before?" She joked.

"No, Shego..." Drakken corrected "It's a lot of blood..."

He grabbed Electronique's foot in his hand. It was completely stained with blood, but there was no cut there. Electronique didn't seem to be worried or afraid. Much less feeling pain.

"I'll have to see this leg." Drakken sighed, afraid of what needed to talk next "I'm sorry for asking this but I'll have to take that outfit off you."

"Fine." Electronique said, sounding not give a damn for that.

"You know what I mean, no?" Drakken asked "I didn't mean to take off only the part of the leg, I have to take it all off.

"Go deep." Electronique repeated, without the slightest change in tone of voice. Drakken went to the zipper and began to open it.

"There's something underneath it, right?" He asked, still afraid to see more than should.

"If there was not, do you think I'd let you take off?" Electronique asked, answering Drakken's question. He continued to open the zipper until it reaches the maximum aperture.

"I need you to help me now." Drakken said "Take the arms off the outfit, and the gloves too. Then do the same with the left leg."

Electronique obeyed. As she took off her outfit, Shego analyzed everything mentally. With the outfit almost completely outside, Shego could see something that had never crossed her mind. Without the glasses, the wires in the head and the strange outfit, Electronique seemed a normal woman. Of course, with the exception of the blue skin, but still seemed normal. And even a little prettier than Shego thought.

"Wow..." Drakken said, looking at Electronique, when she finished taking the outfit off, wearing only the underwear "I've never seen anything like it..."

""What?..." Electronique asked, clearly thinking that Drakken was talking about her body or something like this.

"Your leg..." He said, without stopping to look at her leg "Is destroyed..."

Electronique sat down to see the leg with clarity. She was very red, purple in some parts. There were many cuts and blood scattered everywhere.

"Wow..." Shego said, approaching the both. Drakken looked at her, as if wondering what to do. She said "I know, I'll get some bandages."

"No, Shego, to the hospital, now!" Drakken corrected "There's nothing we can do here, we need professional help. Turn on the airplane."

"But I can't go to the hospital like that!" Electronique said "They will recognize me, they can't know who I..."

"Shego, you have some clothes to borrow, no?" Drakken asked Shego.

"Wait a minute," she said, leaving the room "Let me see those clothes that I'll never wear..."

"But what if they find out?" Electronique asked, looking, for the first time, to be concerned "They can't know that I'm Selena Heptskriavique..."

"They won't." Drakken tried to reassure her "With the blue skin no one will notice the resemblance."

Electronique looked at the leg. It really wasn't well. She tried to move it, but was in vain. Was obvious it was broken. But it had been broken several times, that was just one more...

Electronique thought for a moment. She had already broken the leg many times, it was true, but had never felt it so hurt. The external injuries didn't bother, but she couldn't see the internal damage. Maybe the bones were broken in half underneath that flesh... Electronique got hurt often, but never went to the hospital. And she didn't want to go. Perhaps the doctor said there was no way, and wanted to amputate the leg...

"I think this dress will be OK on you." Shego said, entering the room with a light green summer dress in the hands "Get it."

Electronique took the dress of Shego's hand and wore it. She really wasn't good at it, but at least she was totally unrecognizable. As Electronique and as Selena.

"Come on." Drakken said, seeing that Electronique was ready "Shego, you can push the table over the plane, right?"

Shego rolled her eyes. She still didn't like the idea of helping Electronique.

On the plane, some time later...

"Where are we now, Shego?" Drakken asked.

"Near." Shego replied, turning the wheel.

"Where exactly are we going?" Electronique asked, sitting in the back seat.

"For the villain's hospital." Drakken replied "Never heard about?"

"I've heard." Electronique said "But I'm not part of the "villainy's world" officially..."

"But you're a super villain, right?" Drakken asked.

"Yes, but not registered..."

There was silence. Shego remained attentive to the path. It was dark and cold on the plane. But Electronique didn't care. She was accustomed to dark places. The places where she was hiding weren't normally very light. Much less has heating. But this wasn't a problem, since the electrical lightning kept her warm when she needed.

"We arrived, I'll land." Shego said, starting to land.

Soon they were on the floor in front of the emergency door. Paramedics came quickly to the plane. Shego opened the door. Drakken left.

"Dr. Drakken?" Paramedics asked, surprised to see him there "Is there a problem with Matter Cutter?"

"No." Drakken said "The problem is with her. An emergency."

He indicated Electronique. Paramedics pulled the table out of the plane.

"Broken leg?" One of them asked.

"Yes." Drakken replied. Shego stepped off the plane and joined them.

"Put her in the litter." One of the paramedics said to another. Then he turned to Drakken and Shego, and continued "You can follow him."

Drakken and Shego followed the paramedic who pushed the stretcher. Electronique seemed a little scared, or just wanting to not be there. The paramedic drove them to an office that was empty.

"Wait here, the doctor will meet you soon." He said, retreating. Electronique looked at her leg again, fearing not seeing it anymore in some time.

"What, Electronique, afraid of doctors?" Shego asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm afraid of not seeing my leg again." Electronique replied, ignoring Shego's tone "What if they must amputate..."

"Well, perhaps it's the best way." Drakken said.

"What do you..." Electronique started to say but was interrupted by the entrance of a doctor.

"And then, what do we have here?" He asked, approaching Electronique.

"She had an accident and..." Drakken began to explain "And we don't know what happened to the leg..."

"Take it easy, let's see it." The doctor said, turning to Electronique "What is your name, dear?"

"It is... It is..." Electronique started to say. But she couldn't say that was Electronique, much less the real name "Lillia..."

"Well." The doctor said "So, Lillia, how did you hurt your leg?"

"Well, I..." Electronique stuttered "I fell down..."

"Only "fell down"?" The doctor asked, doubting that a simple fall could do such damage.

"Earthquake in the den." Drakken said, trying to help the "farce" "It collapsed, she was at the top and...

"Oh, high dens." The doctor said "You have no idea how much trouble they cause. There are many villains who come here because of accidents in "vertical dens"..."

"And a fragment of the floor fell on her leg." Drakken completed. Shego kept quiet, just watching everything.

"Yeah, the thing was bad." The doctor said, looking at Electronique's leg. He turned slowly to her and said "Well, Lillia, let's do an x-ray, a CT... And then evaluate the result, but ... I'm not sure that I'll can save this leg."

Electronique froze. Only the chance of losing the leg scared her.

"You mean I..." She started to say.

"Calm down. Let's do the exams and suffer only after diagnosis, if it's needed." The doctor said, positioning himself behind the stretcher and began to push it. Electronique seemed to feel increasingly afraid. The doctor went on "I'll be back soon."

Drakken and Shego looked at each other.

"Do you know the trouble you are getting into helping her?" Shego asked.

"Shego, have a minimum of piety, it's no trouble to help other villains!" Drakken said.

"She isn't "another villain", Dr. Drakken!" complained Shego "She is Electronique!"

"So what?"

" "So what" that I hate the idea of helping Electronique, OK?" Shego replied, turning to the other side. There was a moment of silence. By the long 30 minutes that the exams lasted, nobody said anything. Shego looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. She had work the next day. This would be a typical day, where she would sleep early and wake up early because the damn of dishes in the sink hadn't been washed. But that story on the TV had changed everything. Why, why she had invented to watch TV at that hour? If she was content to just read the magazine, perhaps she was sleeping in her bed now...

The silence was only broken by the entry of the doctor. He pushed the cart to the place where it was before and then sat at the table. Electronique was still sitting, but, as never before, it was possible to note an explicit fear on her face. She grabbed the sheet from the gurney in the hands, pulling it by the neck. Probably she was cold.

"OK, let's see these examinations." The doctor said, taking the examinations of the bag and analyzing them. Electronique looked at her leg again. She couldn't imagine her own body without that leg. She shouldn't have gone to the hospital. The leg healed always, always! That time wouldn't be different... But if it had to be amputated... Maybe building a robotic leg, tougher, and that could easily connect with electric outfit... But no, it wouldn't be the same...

"Doctor... Please..." Electronique begged, almost sure that would lose her leg.

"Calm down, Lillia, your leg will stay here." The doctor said, considering the exams. Electronique closed her eyes, dropping the sheet.

"You mean..." she began to ask.

"No, your leg won't be amputated." The doctor confirmed "You're a lucky girl, the leg is completely broken, but there was no damage that could lead to an amputation. But we'll need to operate."

"A surgery?" Electronique asked, already visibly calmer.

"Yes. Emergency surgery." The doctor said "Right now."

"So, doctor, she will be operated?" Drakken asked.

"Yes. The leg is completely broken, with pieces of ground in many places and a lot of cuts. If we don't operate, then the leg will must be amputated."

"Just hearing the word "amputated" Electronique practically jumped on the litter.

"But you..." She asked.

"Calm down, Lillia, if surgery is successful your leg will be intact."

Electronique breathed. Knowing that wouldn't lose her leg was really good.

"When the surgery begins?" Drakken asked.

"I'll call the anesthesiologist right now." The doctor said, turning to Electronique "It'll be like a second for you, Lillia. You'll sleep through the whole surgery. You will only wake up when were in the bedroom. Well, I'll call the anesthesiologist."

The doctor opened the door and left. Shego frowned even more. She was tired and hungry. Just wanted to go home. She had nothing to do with that everything. If Electronique would lose a leg, to be operated, not to walk again, the problem was hers. Not from Shego.

"Here she is." The doctor said, going by the anesthesiologist.

"Hello, Lillia." He said, looking at Electronique "I'll take care of you from now on, OK? Well, you'll need to change clothes before. Let's go?"

Electronique nodded, looking down. The anesthesiologist pushed the stretcher out of the office. Drakken and Shego watched them disappear down the hall.

"How long does the surgery last?" Drakken asked.

"It's a lengthy surgery. We will need to take care of all those cuts, and also put some pins." The doctor explained.

"Doctor, she will walk again, no?" Drakken asked.

"Because, otherwise, she'll go crazy." Shego completed "Well, she is already crazy..."

"The surgery should only be completed at 3:30." The doctor continued.

"Okay, we..." Drakken said "We'll wait here."

Shego looked at the clock again. It was exactly midnight.

"Well, this office must be used, come with me." The doctor asked. Drakken and Shego stood up and followed him. There wasn't a room where they could sleep, or at least expect Electronique back with privacy. The best place was the couch in the waiting room, completely empty at that hour of the night.

Drakken sat in the left corner. Shego was right beside him. She leaned against the back of the couch and seemed to try to sleep. Drakken did the same. The arm of the sofa wasn't the best pillow in the world, but you could sleep on it.

Time later...

Shego opened her eyes. It was still dark outside. But very clear inside the hospital. She moved slowly on the couch. Soon realized she had slept fairly close to Drakken's leg.

"Oh... Sorry." She yawned, still sleepy.

"That's okay. You got lucky, I couldn't sleep that much." Drakken said, giving room for her to sit. Shego grabbed her own arms. It was cold there. As it was summer. A damn cold front had decided to settle there.

Shego looked down the hall and saw the doctor approaching. Drakken then raised his head and looked at him. Shego did the same.

"We finished the surgery a few minutes ago." the doctor said "Lillia is already in the bedroom. Fallow me, please."

Drakken and Shego stood up from the sofa and followed the doctor. The new room was bigger than the other. Obviously, there wasn't an emergency room. They gazed at the surroundings and found Electronique asleep in bed. She didn't wear the dress Shego lent anymore, but a simple hospital gown. The leg was covered by the blanket.

"She sleeps here tonight." the doctor said. Drakken sighed. The night was just beginning, and there was no place for him and Shego sleep. But he didn't complain of the villain's hospital, for the simple reason that if you're a registered super villain, you don't need to pay.

"What about the leg?" He asked.

"We could repair most damage." the doctor replied.

"She will walk again, no?" Drakken asked.

"Yes, but eventually." the doctor explained "The recovery is long, very long. I wouldn't be surprised if she just came back to walk normally in September."

"September?" Shego asked.

"Yes, the leg is full of pins, there is no way to recover it so soon."

Shego looked at Drakken. She was above all trying to postpone the discussion that was sure to come.

"Well, now the question is:" the doctor asked "What will be done of her?"

Shego sighed. She knew what Drakken was going to say.

"Can you give us a minute, Doctor?" Drakken asked.

"Sure." the doctor replied. Drakken pulled Shego out of the bedroom.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"We have to do something with her..." Drakken sighed.

"No, you're not thinking of..."

"It's the only way, Shego."

"No, it's not! Just leave her there in the hospital until recover, we're registered villains, we don't pay for anything here!"

Shego, if we leave her there, sooner or later they will find out who she is! And I'm speaking both, as Selena Heptskriavique and as Electronique!"

"So what?"

"Shego, she's the most wanted woman in the world..."

"Wait, that's me!"

Drakken ignored the interruption. Shego was really hard to convince.

"I didn't mean wanted as criminal, I meant missing!" He continued.

"But we cannot take her to the den! If it was one week, okay, but didn't you hear what the doctor said? She'll back walk just in SEPTEMBER!" Shego complained.

"And if the police of Go City discovered?" Drakken asked "What would be done of her if the police of Go City knew the secret identity?

Shego gritted her teeth and rabies.

"You don't know what you're doing, Dr. Drakken..." She sighed "Think! Think about what will happen to us if Electronique stay in the den!"

"What can be so bad?" Drakken asked.

"Drakken, her temper is awful, she complains about everything, is very sick... Do you know the type of person that nobody can stand to have around for over an hour? You'd want to get rid of her in the first 5 minutes! For example: Inviting the other villains to come for the den goes out of the plans, cause they'd discover her identity. Go traveling is impossible, cause she doesn't want to be seen! The Annual Festival Of Super Villains goes out of the list, cause she can't walk! Oh, and not to mention that roast chicken that mom does goes out of the menu because she does not eat it!"

"Shego, think a little." Drakken asked "Pay attention, now we know she has a secret identity, and for some reason she tried to hide it all these years... Think about what would happen to her if the world knew she is Selena Heptskriavique."

Shego snorted. Didn't matter what she said. Drakken wouldn't change his mind.

"Let's tell the decision to the doctor." Drakken ended the discussion by going into the room. Shego followed, returning to sit back.

"And then?" The doctor asked. Drakken looked at Shego as if asking her to answer the question of the doctor.

"We'll take her to our den..." Shego replied, in perfect tone of complaint.

"Right." The doctor said "Well, we'll arrange another couch to the bedroom, since you are two."

"Thank you." Thanked Drakken, looking at Shego. She rolled her eyes, snorting again. The doctor withdrew.

"Happy now?" Shego joked.

"Shego, please, why this drama?" Drakken asked "Don't suffer needlessly."

"I still think it's trouble hosting her." Shego complained "You'll regret it and, as always, I'll suffer the consequences too."

Drakken thought to ask what were the damn consequences that she meant, but gave up. The decision was already taken, and Shego, sooner or later, would accept.

"Well," Drakken said, leaving that issue "I'm going to the bathroom."

Shego just nodded, turning her face soon after. He walked to the bathroom door and entered. Shortly after closing it.

Shego walked to the switch and turned off the lights. Wanted to stay in the dark. She checked the clock again. It must be the fifth time she did it only for that night. It was nearly 4:00 a.m. "Come on, Shego ..." she encouraged herself.

She looked at Electronique, who was still asleep. She never thought that someday would see the former enemy that way. The fact that most troubling was that, now, none of her was apart from a normal woman. But she wasn't one! Never had been.

Shego approached Electronique. The only light present in the environment was near her, and illuminated part of her face. She breathed quietly. Neither seemed the same person. Shego felt something strange. One inexplicable concern, which certainly would take her to do something not very polite. No, she wouldn't!

But that volition... It was nothing that could hurt her... Just wanted to see ... Inexplicably, was worried.

Shego looked at the bathroom door. Drakken would probably take a long to go out. She turned face to the bedroom door. Nobody seemed to be approaching. There would be no problem, they wouldn't know. Shego came over Electronique. She put the right hand on the sheet, holding it. Slowly, she was lifting it. She thought about turning the cheek to do what was wondering just when took courage. But the word "fear" wasn't part of her vocabulary, she couldn't lack the courage to do something so easy! Lifted the sheet a little longer, ending the torturing invasion. Shego looked at it.

Was red. More than before. The spots hadn't disappeared yet. Black lines were everywhere, together with pins. It looked even worse than before.

Shego wanted to close her eyes. The grief and agony were beating on the door. A strange feeling came over her body. Her right leg shook. It was like it was with her... It was as if she felt the pain...

Shego lowered the sheet, preventing any emotion. She slowly moved away from Electronique. The image of the leg didn't go out of her head. She was about to regret having watched. But no, Shego felt no remorse!

But how that must have hurt... There were many cuts, many pins... And how would be inside? Probably worse than outside... The image of the leg wouldn't leave her head. Her right leg shook again, as if trying to terrify her.

Shego foiled another attempt by the repentance of dominating her. She'd seen worse things, much worse. That was nothing close to things she had seen... Nothing... But that image won't leave the head, was too horrible... She might have thought twice before raising the sheet... No, but she wouldn't regret it... Too horrible, too horrible... Shego wasn't so sensitive, it was just forget it... Those red spots on blue skin, those issues, those pins... Electronique was numb, felt nothing!... Excruciating, frightening... She had seen much worse things, had been in worse situations!... Light the lamp blinked, terrified of the dark, the image of the leg echoing in her mind... That was nothing close to what she had seen... The image, the blood, the earthquake, the leg... It was nothing!... Caught, trapped in the silence of guilt... Nothing!

The bathroom door opened, while that the one of the room.

"Let's put the couch there." Someone said. Shego didn't even know who was.

The light was turned on, ending with the psychological terror of Shego. Drakken said something to who brought the couch, breaking the silence torturer.

Shego swallowed her emotions to dry, leaving them visible to anyone. The coach was placed next to the other.

"Well, Shego, go sleep, tomorrow you'll have to fly up to the den." Drakken said, sitting on the couch newly placed. Shego sighed. She wanted to stay with that couch. It was bigger than the other. But... fuck it.

Shego sat on another couch, trying not to look at Electronique. Maybe just to see her all started again. She lay down, making the arm of the sofa pillow. Drakken turned off the light. Shego almost felt the strange sensations go back up through her body. But she ignored. Just shut her eyes, leaving that day back...

Afterwards, 9h00 a.m...

Electronique opened her eyes. She didn't know what time it was, but could tell it was only 9h00 a.m. She could see the sunlight hitting the window, illuminating the scene. She didn't know was that bedroom. It wasn't the same that before...

She turned her head, seeing Drakken and Shego, each lying on a couch. Were sleeping. Or at least it seemed. Electronique looked at her own left arm. Was injected with a tube. It was probably serum.

Someone approached the bedroom door. Electronique quickly closed her eyes to look like that still slept.

"She is still sleeping."

Electronique heard the voice of a woman, who ever more drew near. She came close to the bed and pulled the tube out of Electronique's arm, who deduced that the woman should be a nurse.

The woman rubbed a swab on the arm of Electronique. It was not very comfortable, but she continued to pretend to be asleep.

"It's really bad. "The woman sighed "Seems to be young... Must don't have 30 years yet. Too young to suffer an injury so big..."

Electronique heard her leave the room. Once she was sure that the woman had taken away, opened her eyes again.

It was strange. The woman had just said something Electronique thought no one would say. She thought she was young. In fact, much younger than she actually was. Thinking of herself with the glasses and the wires on the head, it was obvious, even to Electronique, that just looking at her people would think she was a woman of about 37 years. Rightly.

The fact that someone doesn't think it impressive Electronique. She almost let herself be happy, but remembered that that woman hadn't seen Electronique, and yes, one way or another, Selena Heptskriavique. But anyway, the fact that the woman didn't recognize Electronique was good. No one could think she was Selena Heptskriavique. But the woman had said "big injury"... Was he talking about the leg?

Electronique looked at herself. The leg was covered by the sheet. She couldn't see it. She tried to move it, to give certainty it was there. The movement caused pain. But at least the leg was there.

She lifted the sheet quickly. The leg was full of pins and cuts. The red spots were still there.

"No..." Electronique said looking at the leg "I will not walk again... It is too much, too much..." She held the sheet. She could not leave it that way. There was only one way... "I need to heal myself... Can't stay like this..."

She desperately sought in the walls. They were too far... But there was one well near the bed. She could reach it if stretched a bit. It was the only way. If the finger came in contact with the plug, the shock would heal the leg. An electrical discharge in the right measure would make it.

Electronique stretched her hand up to near the outlet. It was just do it. Only a few centimeters. She forced a little more. The finger was almost there. "Come on, just a little more... Just a little more...".

"Electronique..." Shego groaned, seeming to be just waking up "What... What are you doing?..."

Electronique stopped exactly where she was and looked at Shego with the same look that plundered a child looks at the parents. Shego rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"Oh... Shego, are you awake?..." Drakken asked, waking up too.

"Good morning, Dr. D..." Shego yawned again.

Electronique slowly moved away from the socket, so that no one knew what she was trying to do. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me." The doctor said, entering.

"Good morning, doctor." Drakken and Shego said together.

"Good morning." The doctor returned "And you, Lillian, how did you spend the night?"

"I didn't see the night passing..." Electronique said, shrugging.

"So you slept well, that's good." The doctor said, approaching Electronique.

"What time can we go back to the den, Doctor?" Drakken asked.

"If all is well with Lillia, right now." The doctor replied. He took the temperature of Electronique, her blood pressure checked and verified if the leg was normal. Then continued "It's all okay."

"Good, then we can go, no?" Drakken asked.

"Yes, I'll just prescribe the medicines and make some recommendations. "The doctor replied, picking up a clipboard and a pen.

"She'll have to take many medicines?" Shego asked, turning to use the tone of complaint.

"No, not many. With some care she will be fine." The doctor said "First, she shouldn't stop eating, must have at least three meals for day. But this is obvious."

"The terror to the diets..." Shego sighed.

"Shego!" Drakken snapped.

"Second, she musn't move the leg for a while, even making an effort. This no way. And last but not least, the medicines must be given always in the right dose. Nothing to do what some people do, how to change the order, or "forget"."

"What luck, with a disaster so big, with only it she'll be all right..." Drakken said.

"Oh, I almost forgot" The doctor interrupted "Lillia, I know this is weird, but keep your leg away from electricity."

Electronique jumped on the bed.

"Away from electricity?" She asked, trying to disguise how much it was hard to her.

"God, this is gonna be hard!" Shego sneered, not starting to laugh just because Drakken scolded.

"Yeah, it would worsen your leg.' The doctor continued.

"But I heard that helps..." Electronique lied.

"Well, Lillia, it accelerates the healing process, but can become addictive. And we don't want any addictive for you. Besides that, this type of injury, I'm afraid to have the opposite effect.

Electronique looked down. Wound with a secret identity discovered, and now, without her precious electricity.

"I got it." She said, trying to hide what she felt.

"Great. We'll meet again in August. I hope you get better."

"Thank you, Doctor." Drakken thanked him, shaking hands with the doctor. Shego remained silent. Drakken thanked the doctor again, and finally told Shego "So, come on."

She smiled for the first time since they had arrived at the hospital.

"I'm going to ask the paramedics to take her to the plane." The doctor said, leaving.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And so? Did you like it?<span>**

I don't know where this idea came from, but I know it is (at least for me) the best I ever had! More chapters will come soon, all longs as this one. I expect three of four chapters, but I'm not sure. Yeah, I don't know how I thought that Electronique could be a missing electronics genius. But I had this idea! It may be crazy, but that's my life! Crazy ideas are the best ones, to me. Kkkkkkkkkkk

Hope you enjoyed this 9.466 words of this first chapter! Please, review it, a favor to me! **THANK YOU FOR ALL!**


End file.
